mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship is Magic, Part 1
"Friendship is Magic, Part 1" is the pilot episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It aired on October 10th, 2010 on the Hub.__TOC__ Summary An old fairy tale book is about to tell the story of the two sisters that once ruled Equestria. There is a unicorn's head on the cover on the book, and the page is flipped, saying "Once Upon a Time", thus the story begins narrated by Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver) The narrator begins and starts talking about two regal sisters; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, (Tabitha St. Germain) and how they once ruled over the land of Equestria, Princess Celestia's ability to raise the sun, and Princess Luna's ability to raise the moon, thus keeping Equestria balanced, all depicted in a series of rustic mural like artwork. The narrator then goes on how Luna became resentful, because the sun her sister brought up had the ponies all over Equestria relished and played in the sunlight, although the ponies slept during the night she brought out. Princess Luna then refused to lower the moon in order to make way for the sun. Princess Celestia tried to reason with Luna, although she still remained stubborn and the cold bitterness in her heart transformed her into an evil being; Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon then vows she would shroud the land in eternal darkness. The narrator continues, and so does the mural like artwork, explaining how Celestia reluctantly harnesses the most powerful weapon throughout Equestria; The Elements of Harmony. Celestia then fires at Nightmare Moon, sealing her into the moon. Canterlot The narrated prologue ends with Princess Celestia's and Twilight Sparkle 's voice merging saying "for both sun and moon". Then the voice switches to Twilight, a mare that resides in Canterlot. Twilight is lying on the grass, reading an old book, wondering where she has heard about the Elements of Harmony. While Twili ght walks to the direction of her home, three of Twilight's friends stop Twilight in her path and invite her to Moondancer's party. Twilight kindly refuses, making up an excuse, saying she has a lot of homework to catch up and turns her three friends down. One of the three ponies mocks Twilight that she's more interested in books, than friends. Twilight then dashes off to her house, even ignoring a greeting from Lyra. After spending time running all over Canterlot and refusing an invitation to Moondancer's party, Twilight then runs up her home; an ivory tower. She barges into the room and slams the door, knocking down her baby dragon assistant, Spike. Twilight yells out to Spike to find an old book on predictions and prophecies. Spike gets up with a squashed present, pierced through his tail. Twilight then asks what the present was for, and Spike replies, "It was a gift for Moondancer." as a stuffed teddy bear falls out. Twilight then scolds Spike that they didn't have time for fun and parties. Spike then argues that they were on a vacation. Twilight uses her unicorn magic in order to search for the book about predictions and prophecies, taking every book out of its place turning Twilight into a flustered mood. Twilight furiously orders Spike to find the book, although Spike has already found it. Twilight uses her unicorn powers to take the book out of Spike's hand, making all the books she was levitating fall down, making Spike re-shelve and clean them. Twilight then rapidly flicks the pages to read about the Elements of harmony, although they redirect to "Mare in the Moon". Twilight reads about "The Mare in the Moon" also known as Nightmare Moon. The book claims that on the thousandth year, at the Summer Sun Celebration, the Mare in the Moon will be helped by the stars to be freed from the moon. Twilight then quickly realizes that a day after tomorrow was the thousandth Sun Celebration. Twilight then takes drastic actions and orders Spike to write a letter to her mentor, Princess Celestia, who also happens to be the ruler of Equestria. Twilight says what she wants to be on the letter, although she uses an extensive vocabulary, making Spike clueless on how some words were spelled. After completing writing the letter, spike promptly sends the message to Princess Celestia via burning the letter with a green fiery breath. Moments later, Spike burps and a scroll appears out of nowhere, from Princess Celestia. Spike opens it and informs Twlight that she is Princess Celestia's most faithful student, and that she trusts her completely, although Celestia then replies; "You really have to stop reading those dusty old books". Princess Celestia makes Spike and Twilight in charge of the Summer Sun Celebration preparations which is going to be held in Ponyville, and forces Twilight to make some friends in Ponyville. Ponyville Twilight and Spike travel to Ponyvile in a grand chariot pulled by two Pegasus ponies, the royal guards. Spike is reading the ending of Princees Celestia's letter which says "Make some friends". Twilight groans and becomes annoyed since she believes she has more important things to attend to rather than making friends. After the ride, Spike and Twilight hop off and Twilight politely thanks the Royal Guards. After that, Spike begins convincing Twilight to make friends in Ponyville, as a pink earth pony comes up to both Spike and Twilight. Twilight greets the pony by saing "Hello" although she quickly gasps and jumps out, running away from the two. Applejack Twilight and Spike head off to their next task they need to supervise; the food preparations in Sweet Apple Acres. The two arrive at Sweet Apple Acres and see Applejack harvesting some apples. Twilight introduces herself to Applejack, although the overjoyed pony quickly takes Twilight's hoof and begins rapidly shaking it, while introducing herself to Twilight. Twilight explains she is here to check on the food preparations and Applejack insists Twilight and Spike to try a sample of the food. Applejack rings an old bell yelling out "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!". Applejack then introduces her family members, while each of Applejack's family member placing a dish on Twilight's and Spike's table, for them to taste. Twilight and Spike are delighted to see the food is all handled and decide that they should be on their way. Twilight then turns down Apple Bloom's invite for brunch and all of the apple family groan. Seeing the Apple family disappointed, Twilight then accepts the offer. Rainbow Dash Spike walks down on a dirt road towards the rear of Ponyville with Twilight lingering behind with a bloated stomach. Twilight then complains on how much she ate and that she should have not eaten so much. The two begin checking on who is suppose to keep the weather clean for the Summer Sun Celebration. Spike mentions that there is supposed to be a pegasus pony keeping the skies clean. Twilight begins mocking Rainbow Dash that she isn't doing a very good job. Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash comes crashing down onto Twilight making them both fall into a muddy puddle. Rainbow chuckles saying "Oops" then apologizes. Rainbow Dash quickly gathers a thundercloud and makes it circulate Twilight. Rainbow flies up onto the cloud and begins jumping vigorously making the rain in the cloud pelt down onto Twilight, drenching her coat. Rainbow then creates a small twister in order to dry Twilight's mane and coat, although makes Twilight's hair curly and poofy. Spike and Rainbow fall down laughing at how ridiculous Twilight looks. Twilight isn't impressed at all and begins introducing herself to Rainbow, explaining that she is here to check on the weather. Rainbow brushes off the request, saying she'd do it later after she completes her training for the best ace flyers in Equestria; the Wonderbolts. Twilight mocks Rainbow saying that the Wonderbolts would never accept a pegasus that can't even keep the skies clear for just a day. Rainbow Dash takes off to the skies proving Twilight how fast Rainbow is. Rainbow then implies she can do it in "Ten seconds flat.". Rainbow then shows off her amazing agility and stealth, kicking each cloud making it disperse into thin air. Rainbow zips through the skies, making Twilight and Spike stare in awe and amazement. Then she chuckles saying "Ten. Seconds. Flat". She giggles and makes a comment; "You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle" then invites Twilight to hang in the near future. Rarity Twilight and Spike are seen walking on a red velvet carpet inside Ponyville's town hall, admiring the beautiful decors. Spike claims that it is beautiful, and Twilight agrees, although Spike was actually talking about a beautiful unicorn pony, with a white coat; Rarity. Rarity is shown to be very busy with the decorations, frantically using her unicorn powers to lift up ribbons, bows, and banners, placing them on the pillars. After moments of fussing on what decoration to use, Rarity finds a red bow, and places it on the column. Rarity then greats the two, although with a delayed reaction, Rarity gasps at how messed up Twilight's mane was, due to Rainbow drenching her hair, then quickly drying it. Rarity drags Twilight then quickly gives Twilight a makeover. Rarity makes Twilight try on a numerous amounts of outfits, although each one being rejected by Rarity. While tightening Twiligt's outfit, she then asks where Twilight came from. With hardly a breath left in Twilight, she replies that she resides in Canterlot. Rarity stops in shock and proclaims how much she dreamed of living in Canterlot. Rarity tells Twilight that they are going to be the best of friends, Rarity then looks at an emerald on Twilight's outfit and yells out, "EMERALD!? What was I thinking, let me get you some rubies." Twilight uses this as a chance to escape from Rarity and rushes out like a speeding bullet. Fluttershy Twilight carries Spike on her back while walking on a dirt path near the outskirts of Ponyville. Twilight and Spike hear a gorgeous melodic tune nearby and conceal themselves in a nearby bush to find the direct source. Spike and Twilight peek out and see that a yellow coated pegasus pony; Fluttershy is leading a choir of birds, sitting on a tree with Fluttershy being their conductor. One of the birds begin to go out of tune and Fluttershy comes and politely claims that he is a little bit out of tune. Twilight jumps out, and greets Fluttershy with a loud "Hello". All the birds get scared and they fly away. Twilight then apologizes for scaring Fluttershy's birds away, and praises Fluttershy for the fabulous sounding melody, although Fluttershy stares awkwardly at the ground, slowly kicking it with her hoof. Twilight makes an awkward smile, trying to create a conversation with Fluttershy, although the yellow pony murmurs making Twilight unable to hear what she says. After an awkward silence, Twilight tries to steer away from the pony, with a hesitating voice. Fluttershy captures a glimpse of Spike. Fluttershy rushes towards Spike and knocks over Twilight in the process, Fluttershy then informs Spike she has never seen a baby dragon before, although Twilight users her unicorn powers, to drag Spike away and Twlight begins walking with Spike on her back. Fluttershy begins introducing herself and follows Spike. She begins bombarding Spike with questions. Fluttershy requests Spike to talk about his whole life and Spike begins running over the events when he was born. After a long walk home with Spike rambling on about his life, Twilight tries to make an excuse to get rid of Fluttershy, so she lies saying Spike needs his sleep. The Library Twilight and Spike head into the libary and all is pitch black. The light gets turned on and they are shocked that everypony from Ponyville is in the libary, partying. The party was hosted by the pink earth pony Twilight first encountered in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie jumps around eccentrically informing Twilight and Spike that the party was all of Pinkie's idea because Pinkie thought that Twilight would be unwelcomed. All the ponies in Ponyville party and await for the Summer Sun Celebration to commence. The ponies Twilight acquainted before are also at the libary; Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Twilight heads off to the food table and pours herself a drink, although the refreshment is actually hot sauce. Twilight gulps down the drink and to a surprise, she feels the burn down her throat and quickly dashes off. Upstairs After, Twilight is lying on her bead complaining about the loud music downstairs coming from the ponies celebrating. Spike then comes into the room, attempting to get Twilight to come down, reminding her that everypony has to stay up on the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. After he leaves, Twilight goes to the window and hopes aloud that the story of Nightmare Moon really isn't true. Spike then comes in again, telling her that it's time for the Summer Sun Celebration. Summer Sun Celebration Twilight arrives at the Summer Sun Celebration with Spike, and is immediately greeted by Pinkie. Fluttershy's bird then sing their part before the mayor gives her opening speech. As her speech is ending, Twilight notices the Mare in the Moon disappearing off of the moon. With an introduction from the mayor and a tune from the bird choir, the curtains on the highest platform open, revealing that Princess Celestia is not in her place. Rarity then discovers that she's gone. With that, Nightmare Moon appears in the room at the place of Princess Celestia. Nightmare Moon asks the crowd if they no longer recognized her as royalty, and if they did not see the signs. At that moment, Twilight tells Nightmare Moon that she saw the signs, and names her, but can't get out the words when saying her motive. Nightmare Moon then announces that the night will last forever, letting out an evil laugh. The scene is then replaced by a title-card that reads "To be continued..." Character Debut/Characters Seen *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Princess Celestia *Royal Guards *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Big Macintosh *Lyra *Sparkler *Nightmare Moon *The Mayor *Big Macintosh *Carrot Top *Bon Bon *Berry Punch *Colgate *Sparkler *Granny Smith *Derpy Hooves Gallery Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1